


One Month on Serial Killer Island

by Anonymous



Category: The Iceman (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Geographical Isolation, Rape, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You are trapped for a month on a deserted island with Robert "Mr. Freezy" Pronge and no chance of escape for a month.  Can you survive?
Relationships: Robert Pronge/Reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	One Month on Serial Killer Island

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posed as a "which would you choose" by lookimtrying on Tumblr. A month on a deserted island with Mr. Freezy was actually the BETTER of the two options. 
> 
> The violence and rape of this story are not explicit, but please don't read if this is not your choice.

You never expected to be the cat in the saying "Curiosity killed the cat." Curiosity drove your career of being a scientist, a botanist to be specific. In this case, you just HAD to see the unique plant variation that was supposed to only be growing on this island. The island was completely off-limits but what harm could be done by doing a quick observation and specimen collection? The answer was "A lot" and in fact, it might be lethal. Let you back up and explain.

The serial killer Robert “Mr. Freezy” Pronge had been arrested. He made a deal for them to take the death penalty off the table in exchange for him testifying against his clients, especially Richard Kuklinski. After several failed attempts to kill Pronge in prison, it was decided that he would go into Witness Protection. Putting him into a suburb under an assumed name would be as dangerous as painting a fox yellow and putting him in the henhouse. After much brainstorming, it was decided to put him, alone, on a deserted island--Yes, the island with the funky plants—and check on him every month when delivering supplies. His testimony would be needed in multiple cases, so it could be a while that he needed to be kept alive, but isolated. 

An expedition was planned to assemble a quick-build preform cabin and deposit supplies while showing Pronge the water source and other key areas and telling him the “rules” (as though this guy would follow any rules, much less unsupervised.) The whole process would take two hours—plenty of time for you to study the plants. You knew one of the guys on the team because you had testified as an expert in a poisoning trial. After being worn down by your begging, he agreed that even though he couldn’t get actual permission, you could stowaway on one of the two helicopters. On the way back, you should get on the other helicopter to split the time of anyone noticing you and asking why you were there. You agreed eagerly and that you wouldn’t so much as speak to this guy afterwards, so he could claim ignorance. 

You made it to the island and slipped away. You knew that you needed to be back at the helicopters in less than two hours. You knew your way around the island because you had studied everything that was known about it and even memorized a map. You just needed to watch the time. In retrospect, this sounds like the setup to a fairy tale….a Grim Fairy Tale as a cautionary tale.

You were getting 'just one more plant' when you heard the helicopters take off. you jumped up and waved your arms and yelled, but they were too far away to see you and hearing you was never going to happen. So you were stuck….on a deserted island…with no way to communicate or leave…with a serial killer. No one would be missing you. Perhaps this expedition wasn’t your smartest idea. 

After you finished freaking out, you started thinking logically. Pronge didn’t know you were here so you just needed to avoid him. You knew where to find water, food, and shelter. In one month, the supply helicopter would return and you would meet up with them and accept whatever consequences in exchange for getting a ride off of "Serial Killer Island". No, that wasn't the island's official name but for the next month, that is what it would be to me.

For almost a week, you were flourishing. You were able to study ALL the plants to your heart's content and avoid Pronge. You set up your shelter in a cave on the other side of the island from Pronge’s cabin. The only time you went near his area was to get fresh water from the spring. You could have gotten fresh water from a stream and boiled it, but was afraid that smoke from a fire would put you in more danger of being found than a quick visit to the spring. 

You had spent all day making a plant drying rack to store food for bad weather. It was hot and thirsty work so when you let yourself take a break, you went straight to the spring without your normal precautions. You will blame your stupidity on your thirst, but that doesn’t matter because that was a mistake you couldn't have afforded.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” The voice made your skin crawl and your fight or flight impulse sparked to life. You pulled back from the water and started to run. With those long legs and long arms, Pronge captured you within minutes. He pulled you so we were face-to-face and leered “They said this island had everything you needed, but you weren’t in the handbook. Entertainment and pussy in one delectable package.”

You struggled against his arms, but he was so big and so strong so you were like a baby chick in a predator's mouth. ‘Resistance is Futile’ echoed in your head. His voice took on the veneer of a teacher “Now, princess, I can make this good for you or I can make it bad for you. Honestly, I will enjoy it either way and I am being extremely generous in giving you a choice. Take off your clothes—all of them.”

You stared at him, stunned and not understanding. He shook you and spoke with a voice sounding less patient “You are going to be naked under me. If you want clothes to put on afterwards to protect you from the elements, then take them off NOW. If I have to tear them off of you, then you will need to stay naked. Now, that would be more convenient for me, but it might be inconvenient to you.” Numbly you quickly took off your clothes. You knew that you needed clothing to make the island survivable…assuming you survived today.

Pronge had pulled his dick out while you were undressing and he was stroking it as he admired your naked body. “Well, well. you have been pumping myself while wanting a woman here. Little did I know that my prick is a magical lamp to rub to get my wish. I might have defined my first wish better. Then again, I might not have known you existed.” You shuddered in revulsion but knew that running or resisting would do you no good. He growled “Come here” but didn’t wait for you to move towards him and instead pounced on you.

After he was done, you cleaned yourself off in the stream as best you could. You carefully re-dressed even though you hurt all over and the clothing pressed against some particularly tender areas. Once dressed you began to very slowly back away from Pronge who was drinking 'to replace his fluids'. You stepped on a twig that cracked loudly. Pronge was up in a flash and had his arms around you. “Nope, sweetheart, we aren’t done. I think you need some more teaching.” He grinned evilly at you. You grabbed futilely at your clothing as though you could make them be a shield of some sort. “Back to my cabin with you.” He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You winced at his shoulder pressed hard into some tender areas but you knew better than to complain. He trotted back to his cabin as you seemingly weighed nothing to him. Entering his cabin he threw you on his bed. “When you are a good girl, I will make love to you in my bed.” His grin transformed into a scowl. “When you are bad, I will rape you wherever I find you and I won't be gentle.”

Over the next few weeks, you and Pronge worked out an agreement of sorts. If you were compliant, he was as gentle with you as he was capable of being. He was able to bring you to organism again and again, to your immense shame. You would gather plants and cook meals and he would share his food supplies with you. You may have spent more time out gathering plants than was actually necessary, but as long as you returned when he blew the whistle, he didn't punish you. (Who put an emergency whistle in the supply package for a serial killer alone on an island?) Although you had been 'trained' by Pronge to behave as he wanted you to, you never stopped resenting it or counting down the days until the supply copter would arrive and you would leave Serial Killer Island. 

Finally, it was the last day before the copter would arrive and you were collecting fresh samples to take back with you. The samples that you had gathered a very long month ago were useless trash. The whistle blew commanding your return and you rebelliously continued your work. This would be your last night on this hell-island and wouldn't come running when he called. Stupidity!

Pronge found you quickly and hit you hard across the cheek, knocking you to the ground. “You slut think that I will be amused by your disobedience? What did I promise when we first met?" He undid his belt and pulled down his fly. As he loomed over you he added "And don’t think I can't count either. Tomorrow when they arrive, you will be tied up and gagged somewhere they won’t find you. I was promised that all my needs would be met as long as I was on this island and now that includes you.” As his large and heavy body caged and descended on you, you felt the prison bars snap around you, with no hope of parole.


End file.
